Sex Ed
by LightsBright
Summary: "What! I have to live with Sai for a month and be a couple! This has to be some kind of joke!" Sai gently grabbed one of her clenched fists and put it in between both of his palms. "It will be okay darling." "Your acting right?" Maybe he wasn't...
1. Chapter 1: Flour for Flowers

Sex Ed

* * *

A SaiSaku fanfiction with the preview below.

"What? I have to live with Sai for a month and be a couple? This has to be some kind of joke!" Sai gently grabbed one of her clenched fists and put it in between both of his palms. "It will be okay darling." "Your acting right?" "Of course ugly." He scared her for a moment.

* * *

*WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING*

Sasuke never left Konoha and is still apart of team 7. Sai is also apart of team 7. There is currently no conflict going on with the villages in the story whatsoever. Now you can enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Flour for Flowers

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day yet it felt so dull and unexciting. Sakura held back her yawn. There's some sort of class for the teenage ninjas of Konoha at the Ninja Academy today. Tsunade announced it a month in advance. No one had a clue what it was about except a few select Jounin and Lady Tsunade herself. "This better be something wroth my time for me to have to get up at 6:00 am on a Saturday." Griped Naruto. Sasuke ignored him and continued walking with a blank expression. Sai's reaction similar to Sasuke's of course. They had a few other things in common than just looks.

"I'm sure it's important." Although the pinked haired teenager was feeling something similar about today, but she knew better than to set Naruto off. Sai turned a page of one of his advice books. He had recently mastered reading and walking at the same time.

"Oh shit! I forgot my wallet at home! I'll meet you guys there! Later!" Naruto turned around and ran off. "Wai-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence she was stopped by both Sai and Sasuke. "I was going to offer to lend him some money so he could buy lunch."

"Don't. Let's wait till he figures that out on his own. I don't need any more complaints from him right now." Said Sasuke. "Alright." She couldn't help but agree with the Uchiha. She couldn't help but always agree with his opinions.

* * *

¾ of Team 7 entered their classroom. The classroom seemed almost filled. Despite the rooms population count, more kids still entered the room. A lot of the others they already were acquainted with. Sitting at the teacher's desk was the familiar face of their old proctor. Anko hadn't changed a bit in the past few years since they had seen her. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai took the last 3 seatsin the middle of the room. "Anko Sensei, there aren't enough seats."

Anko smiled. "Budget cuts Sakura, budget cuts." Anko got out of her chair and walked to the front of the class. A rather familiar big white poster unrolled behind Anko's back with her name on it in big black letters. "I AM-" Anko's immediate broadcast was interrupted by no other than Kiba Inuzuka. The dog boy was standing in front of his chair with both hands on his table in front of himself. "Your Mitsarashi Anko! We get it! Two introductions aren't necessary!" The purple haired proctor put a hand on her hip."Fine! Be that way! As I was saying-" "Will you just-!" "KIBA JUST SHUT UP!" Kiba quickly took back to his seat. Their arugument had been so loud Sakura had slightly jumped in her seat at the start of it. Anko always had a talent at being loud. If you were to consider being loud a talent per say.

"Good morning class!" "Good morning Anko Sensei." The entire class sounded dull and unimpressed. "My, what a beautiful day for teaching. Well, stand up in front of the class children. I have assigned seats for you." Everyone seemed to obey except a few sleeping students.

"Aren't you going to wake them up?" said Ino. "No, Just leave them." The people that already knew her from before didn't look surprised at all. The others looked rather confused.

"Since there have been budget cuts. Some of you will have to share seats and books. I hope you don't mind."

"What if we do mind?" said a boy unknown to Sakura. "Don't look at me. Take it to Lady Hokage." Which of course, any idiot knew better than to do.

Anko hastily drew a seating chart on the chalk board. Everyone crowded the well washed chalk board to see who they sat by. "_Great. At least I won't be talked to death by someone like Naruto._" Sakura thought. She shared a seat with Sai in the front row. "Let's go take our seat hag." Sakura clenched her fist and reminded herself that Sai was her teammate whether she liked it or not.

Naruto burst in through the door. He rubbed his back and gave a goofy smile. "Sorry I'm late!" Anko turned her head to him. "That's okay Naruto."

"Really?"

"Sure!" She gave him a smile and clasped her hands together. "You can share a seat with Sasuke since your tardy and he didn't greet me this morning with the rest of the class." "Awww man!" Naruto sulked to his shared seat.

"Now that there aren't anymore interruptions, lets start class. You all get to learn where babies come from today!" Naruto shot out of his chair, nearly knocking Sasuke out of it in the process. "Were not 5 Anko Sensei! What idiot doesn't know babies come from the stork?" His seat partner pretended not to know him like he seemed to do half of the time. Sakura put a palm to her face. "_Oh, Naruto."_ Meanwhile her seat buddy just simply smiled.

"Your the idiot Naruto! We all know summer babies come from cabbage patches and winter babies from snow banks!" Shouted Kiba half way across the room. Chouji sprang up. "Hey! My mom says babies come from Walmart!" Very soon the entire class grew into a loud massive argument.

Anko sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Enough!" Her effort was ignored. Anko blew her whistle.

Some of the teenagers were on the verge of fist fights, but when her whistle blew everyone looked at their new Sensei. "And that children, is why you are all here."

"Over time Konoha has had an increasing amount of bad parents and sexual cluelessness. We never have had Sex and Parenting Education in Konoha." Anko started to pace around the room. "I'm sure plenty of you have been beaten by your parents." Sakura looked around the classroom. Some of the ninjas in the class looked stunned by her comment, others wore guilty faces. Except Sai of course, his expression indifferent.

"There have been a lot of visits at the hospital lately from the sexually clueless. Medics have been answering the same simple questions daily. It's getting rather costly to the hospital's funds and time."

"_So that's why! Lady Tsunade wanted to save some money! We only get three questions per a day like those._" Sakura sighed. "_I swear I'm never going to get involved in gambling._"

"To see what you know so far. Your all being assigned a project." Anko smiled.

"Congratulations! Your all now parents of a beautiful bag of flour!" Sakura's jaw dropped. "_What in the world is Lady Tsunade thinking!_" "Do we get to pick our partners?" Asked Naruto as he winked at Sakura. His teammate quickly tunred her head away from him and pretended to be distracted by a poster on the wall. "Of course not! I was just about to read off your partners names off of a list before I was so rudely interrupted." Anko grabbed a clip board off of her desk. She began to go down the list. Sakura impatiently waited for her name to be called all the while scilently praying. "_Please let it be Sasuke. __Please let it be Sasuke. __Please let it be Sasuke._"

"...Sakura and Sasuke..." Sakura sprang out of her seat with joy. "In your face!" Sakura pointed at Ino, her face decorated with a victorious smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, there's a smudge on the name. I mean Sakura and Sai." Her body felt limp. She quickly fell back into the chair. "What did you just say billboard brow? I couldn't hear you?" Sakura turned away from Ino and scowled.

Sai tapped Sakura's shoulder to get her attention. She turned to see her emotionaly special teammate smiling. "Let's hope it doesn't take after you." "Shut up!" She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Since there are a lot of extra boys in the class, Sasuke is paired with Naruto." Both of the boys did not look like happy campers. Many of the girls in the class looked rather disappointed.

Anko opened up a big wooden crate near her desk and began to pass out the bags of flour. Sakura was handed one with two small pink buttons for eyes. It's mouth looked like it had been drawn on with a sharpie. It was so big it looked almost half her size. Sai pointed to the upper half of the bag of flour. "Looks like our hopes have failed. It has your forehead." "Aww, it has your cheap smile."

Anko then handed out a sheet of paper that was the rubric. "This isn't as simple as you would think it would be. You and your partner have to act as real parents as much as possible. If you don't, we _will_ know."

"How do you know?" Asked Naruto.

"Just do what your supposed to and you don't have to find out."

Sakura looked down at her paper and began to read it.

**Treat this bag of flower as if it were alive. It is your and your partners child. You get to chose the name together. The flour bags with pink eyes are girls. The ones with blue are boys. You don't exactly have to appear as a couple but must act as happy parents. You must live with your partner as long as the project is in progress and go out together as a family. Take your child shopping for clothes and other baby things. **

Sakura slammed her fists against the table. Putting a crack in the cheap wood in the process.

"What? I have to live with Sai for a month and be a couple? This has to be some kind of joke!" Sai gently grabbed one of her clenched fists and put it in between both of his palms. "It will be okay darling." "Your acting right?" "Of course ugly." He scared her for a moment. Sai and kind just didn't seem to mix.

"Calm down Sakura, it's not like you two have to have sex. Think of it like a mission. It's only for a week." Anko said it so nonchalantly it annoyed her.

She was _so_ going to talk to Lady Tsunade about this.

* * *

My Comments

I've had this idea for a few years now and finally decided to do something with it. I recently rescued a goldfish abandoned in my school yard with my best friend Katie. (Happy now Katie? lol) I found him left alone on a handicapped sign. Since he shows no facial expressions I named him Sai. XD Please review, if not for me then do it for Sai the rescued goldfish.

Please Review.

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 2: Gardenia

Sex Ed

* * *

Chapter 2: Gardenia

* * *

The average person wouldn't have the guts to knock on the Hokage's offices door before entering. Especially not after she had lost a huge bet and had a hangover from the day prior. But of course, Sakura Haruno did not have the average temper.

"Lady Tsunade! What's the meaning of this?"

Tsunade's head shot up from her desk. A drool spot was left on a few of the many of documents on her desk. A red mark decorated her forehead. "I wasn't sleeping! I just wanted to get a closer look at this document!"

"Yeah right!" Sakura held up the rubric to Tsunade's face half sleepy face. "What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade paused for a bit before she spoke.

"A solution to an obvious problem." "What the heck does this have to do with sex and parenting education? You don't have to get all of us involved so you can go out gambling more! I'm not going to live with Sai and act like were together! You've got to be kidding me! Tsunade frowned.

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura could only blink.

"You misunderstood the paper. It didn't say you had to be a couple, just parents. Most parents generally live under the same roof so that's why we had you spend the night at one of the others houses. But since you've given me an attitude problem you will have to date Sai and live with him for a month."

"But Lady Tsunade!"

"Buts are for cigarettes Sakura. Now get out! Or I'll extend the time!" Sakura stormed out of the room. Sai waited for her outside of the Hokage's office holding their little bundle of joy. "I can tell by the look on your face it didn't go well. Want me to try?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Good luck with that."

Sai put on his best smile and knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. "GO AWAY SAI!" Sai turned to Sakura with a look of confusion. "I didn't even say anything." "Lady Tsunade extended our time to a month." "So I heard." Sai and Sakura took turns carrying their bag of flower, Saia, on their way out of the building.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_How about we name it Fugly after you?" Sai gave her one of his well known fake smiles. Sakura had just about lost her faith in getting a decent grade on this project. But she still tried to keep her head held high. Who would want to repeat something like this? _

_Most of the other pairs got along pretty well. Everyone else had already named their bags of flower except for them. But of course, Anko Sensei was starting to lose her patience with them. "Have you two finally decided on a name yet?" Asked Anko. "Nope." Sakura rested her hand on her chin, her elbow on the table. _

"_I'm thinking of a number one though ten. Whoever is the closest the baby will be named after."_

"_One." Said Sai rather quickly. "Ten." Sakura wanted nothing more than to be as far away from Sai as she possibly could right now. Even if the only way could be in numbers at the moment. _

_Anko smiled. "The number in my head was 4! Looks like Sai's the lucky winner." He showed no enthusiasm. "Since Sai's a boys name let's go with a more feminine version, like Saia."_

* * *

"Can we stay at your place?" Sakura did not want Sai spending the night at her house. Who knew what he would do to her home while she wasn't present? Her mother wouldn't find this a pleasant situation anyways. "Sure. But your going to have to sleep on the couch."

Later, at Sai's apartment...

Sai opened his apartment door and proceeded to set Saia on the couch. Sakura took in her surroundings. His home definitely screamed of belonging to an artist. Paintings were all over the walls, all with blank name plates under them. The kitchen and the living area were the same room. In between the kitchen and the living area there was a mat on the floor, an easel with buckets full of brushes on top of it. A coffee table was in front of the couch. It too also has some painting supplies on top of it but a bit more organized. There were blank scrolls all around the table. Untouched easels were placed against the wall in front of the table. The couch seemed to be one of the only pieces of sit-able furniture in the whole room. There even was no dinning room table; the art mat took up that space. But what made Sakura uncomfortable was that there was only one window in the whole place.

Sai gave her a tour of his apartment. It was only three rooms but that was all one person really needed.

Sai garbed a book off of the coffee table and began to flip through it. It seemed to be called, "_Entertaining for the Entertainer_". Sakura took a seat on the couch. "Sakura, would you like some refreshments?" "That sounds nice."

Sai brought a tray carrying one cup, a teapot, and some sugar from the kitchen. Sai placed it on the coffee table. Then took the vacant seat next to Sakura.

He just looked at her; almost as if he was expecting something. This went on for about ten minutes till a blush began to creep onto Sakura's face. "Aren't you going to pour the tea?" Sai blinked. "But I thought I was supposed to bring out some drinks and then you were going to take your top off." That was all it took. _Smack!_ Sai put his hand on his swollen cheek. "I was only doing what the book said. I must have done it wrong." He grabbed the book off of the table and began to flip through it in a hurry. "It says I did it right."

"Give me that!" Sakura ripped the book out of Sai's hands and took a look into it for herself. "Idiot!" Sakura walked over to the only window in the house and opened it. She then proceeded to toss it out of the window. "Sai, this book isn't about what you think it is. The 'refreshments' weren't meant to be just any 'refreshments' and when it said I'd take my top off they didn't mean the teapot or the sugar."

"Then what did it really mean?" "Something perverted." Sai paused for a second. "Is this what they call an awkward moment?" "Yes, but pointing out how it's an awkward moment makes it worse."

Sai poured Sakura some tea. "I hope you like raspberry tea." "Yes, thank you Sai." Sakura absolutely detested raspberry tea; but she wanted to support Sai's attempt at being hospitable.

"You have quite a bit of artwork around, it's beautiful." Sakura took a sip of the tea. No way could she down something she disliked so much in big gulps. She looked at all of the blank name plates under his work. It was the only thing in the room that gave her a alight disturbance. "Do you think you will ever name one?" "It would be nice to get to that point someday. I've been reading up on emotions and social interactions quite a bit." Sakura frowned. "I've noticed."

Sakura look at the clock on the wall. "It's getting rather late. I think we should go to sleep now. Were going to have to get up early again." Sai went into his room; he came out with a pillow and a baby blue blanket in one arm. In the other was a single flower. Sakura set Saia on the table. Sai placed the pillow and blanket beside the pink haired kunoichi on the couch. She grabbed the delicate flower from Sai's hand. "The flower is for you. It's a Gardenia." Sakura smiled and held the white flower with the bright yellow center up to her face. "Good night, Sakura." She set the Gardenia on the table in front of the couch and then proceeded to cover herself in the blanket. "Good night, Sai." The lights went out.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the aroma of food cooking. Sakura got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. "I didn't know you could cook Sai." "I live by myself so of course I would have to know how." "Naruto lives by himself and he can't cook." "I'm not surprised he can't cook but I am not Naruto." "I'm sorry if I offended you it's just that no one else other than me or you on our team can cook."

The rest of their breakfast was silent pretty much silent. Sai never seemed like much of a person to converse.

* * *

Sakura and Sai were walking down the street taking turns carrying Saia. A quick cloud of smoke appeared before them. Standing there was Kakashi holding a big pink bag that said "It's a Boy!" on it. "I have a congratulatory present for the lovely couple." "I thought blue was for boys. And besides, we have a girl."

Kakashi gave the young couple an innocent smile. "I know, but the store ran out of pink bags and this is all that was left." Sakura put her hands on her hips and sighed. Why didn't it surprise her that Kakashi did something like this? She accepted the bag from her ex-sensei's hands. Kakashi held out his arms in front of Sai. "May I?" Sai handed Kakashi Saia.

Sakura opened the bag; in it was something that looked kind of like a backpack. She held it up with two fingers in front of her. "What is this Kakashi?" "You stick your baby in it and carry it in front of your chest." "You've got to be kidding me." Sai of course remained expressionless. "It's like the 80's with the fanny pack. You'll be setting the new trend! Now it will be easier for you two to hold hands!" Just as Sakura was about to punch him, he went away in a poof quicker than he came. Saia was back in Sai's arms. Sakura turned to Sai and frowned. "We better be taking turns if were going to wear that thing." "How about we just don't." For once Sakura thought Sai had a great idea. Holding the pink bag with their present well covered inside, they continued heading toward the academy.

* * *

Sakura went to her assigned seat with Sai. Half of the class was already present. Sakura saw Neji and Hinata take the seat beside her. "Hello" Sakura smiled at them. Both Hyuuga's greeted her back. "Hinata, Who's your partner?" "Neji nii-san and I a-are p-partners." "Why does your bag of flour have a button eye missing?" "A-A-Anko Sensei ripped i-it off. She said it was because i-i-i-incest c-c-causes d-deformities." Hinata's face glowed red. She held a tightly clenched hand to her chest. "Oh." Sakura turned away from the Hyuuga's. Sakura felt a quick stab of pity go through her.

Anko walked to the door. _Slam!_ "Good mourning class!" She walked to the center of the room. "Now who can tell me what abstinence is?" Naruto raised his hand. "It's when you don't show up for school because your sick!" "Wrong!" Sakura put her hand over her face. "Don't ever have sex or do drugs till your married! Ops! I mean just the marriage part! Don't do drugs kids, or you all will end up looking like Orochimaru before you know it!" Naruto slouched at his table.

Anko then began ranting a lecture. It pretty much went,' If you have sex you will die ' to sum it up. Sakura looked away from Anko and turned her attention to Sai. He was drawing a picture with charcoal. "_He looks so focused._" Sakura watched as his hair fell down in front of his face. But he did not let that distract him from his work. His skin was a pale cream color. He had no blemishes or scars, almost like a procilean doll.

"Sakura, why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura started to blush. "Um... Yeah..." Sai put down his charcoal pencil. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek. While Sai was busying himself with a nonexistent smudge, she took a peek at what he was drawing. Her jaw went slightly agape. It was a drawing of her staring off into nothingness at her seat. Sakura quickly turned her head away before he noticed. "Is it gone now?" "Yes." She looked down at the table and mentally said to herself "_He's not Sasuke._" about 10 times.

Anko came over to the table and swiped the blue bag off of their table. "What do you two talkers have here?" She hesitantly shoved her hand inside the bag and pulled their lovely present out. Sai quickly closed his sketch book. "Why haven't you two worn this yet?" Sakura looked up at her."Isn't it obvious?" "Isn't it obvious I'll mark you down points for talking in my class if you don't use this? Lady Tsunade also informed me of yesterday's incident as well I might add." Sai turned to Anko and gave her his signature smile. "Please excuse us Anko Sensei. Well do whatever you think is necessary." Anko set the child bag in front of Sakura. "You should learn a thing to two from this boy Sakura."

* * *

My Comments

Sorry I took so long to update. I'm a person that likes to busy myself. Sadly Sai the goldfish has died. **RIP Sai**! DX My Mama won't let me buy a new one so my friend's buying me one for Christmas next year. XD For now I just have a pepper plant my hairstylist gave me. I have really long hair so I have to go to a specialist. She's become a family friend. Any suggestions on a name for my pepper plant? Sorry for how the first chapter seems scrunched together. This site has changed the characteristics aloud apparently. Now it won't let me go back and fix it. DX When I typed Orochimaru into my computer the spell checker suggested the word _pacifism_. lawl Made my day.

* * *

Please Reveiw

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3: Acacia

Sex Ed

* * *

Chapter 3: Acacia

* * *

Sakura put her red bento in front of herself. She turned her head toward the clock. It was noon; their only break time. "I thought we always went out to eat." said Sai. "I know we usually do. But their not letting us out for security reasons." Sakura rolled her eyes. The kunoichi heard a small grumble coming from Sai's direction. She knew where this was going. Damn her kind nature.

"I'll share my lunch with you Sai." Sai smiled. "Thank you, Sakura." Sakura gently placed the bento in between them. "Thank you for not calling me ugly." His smile quickly went away. "Don't push your luck ugly." Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together. Her smile took a turn in the opposite direction. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Sakura untied the plaid cloth containing her bento. Opening the top lid of the bento she took out a pair of chopsticks. The top of the wooden chopsticks were carved with a few round flowers that had some huge thorns near it. The flowers type was unknown to her.

"Acacia. I remember seeing some of those on a mission once." The pink haired teenager raised her eyebrows and held up the chopsticks in between them. They looked just like some mediocre flowers to her. "Your body language tells me your not familiar with Acacia. It means hidden love or beauty of withdrawal." "Flowers have meanings?" "Your best friend is Ino. I'm surprised you didn't know that." "But their not even pretty." "A hidden love isn't always a beautiful thing." "And how would you-"

Before Sakura could finish her reply, Sai rudely pulled one of the sticks from her clenched hand. "It's okay, I can just stab my food to grab it." "What about the rice?" "Your right. That is a problem." Sai pulled out a kunai and used it to scoop up some rice. Sakura just looked at him in awe. "_Some table manners he's got there._" "He turned from his new meal to her. "In ROOT we were taught various survival techniques." "I'm not grossed out. I just wasn't expecting it." The pink haired ninja watched the painter eat."_At least he doesn't talk with his mouth full._"

Sakura put her elbow on the table and rested her other hand on her face. "You can just eat half first and then I'll eat." "Well, what do we have hear?" Aloud thud of two hands slamming on their table caught her attention. Once again, Anko Mitarashi was in front of their table to make their day full of sunshine and rainbows. "Why aren't you two feeding each other?" They both shrugged. "I suggest you start if you want to pass my class." Sakura clenched her fist under the table. "_You have no idea how lucky you are right now Anko Sensei. Wait till this is over and I'll feed you my fist._"

Sai grabbed a piece of food with the chopsticks and held it up to Sakura's lips. Blushing, she grabbed it with her mouth.

"Pedophile!" Sakura quickly turned her head to a stunned Sasuke. Her quick action caused Sai to miss her mouth; leaving a chunk of rice as decoration on her cheek. "I hope you know you just made a mess on your face." said Sai. "Ewwww." Sai turned to see what Sakura was looking at with such a disturbed look.

Anko had her tongue pressed to a scrape on Sasuke's cheek. The boy looked as if he had been flashed by Orochimaru. "At least it's not me this time." Naruto put his arms behind his back and leaned into his chair. "Don't push your luck." Anko smirked. Inner Sakura fumed inside of the cherry blossoms head. "_What a slut! Thinking she can go about touching Sasuke!_" "Now children, what was that considered?"

"Rape?" said Kiba. "No but close enough. You can have a piece of candy from the jar on my desk." Anko pointed to an old pickle jar full of candy on her desk. Naruto raised his hand and spoke. "What's up with the reward system?" "American schools do this often. Since this curriculum is technically American, I thought I'd try it out and see if it gets progress."

"What the heck is a tootsie roll?" Kiba sniffed it, scrunching his nose. He then held it up in the air with with a look of disgust. "It's the poor mans chocolate. Now take it and go back to your seat." Anko pointed to his designated spot. "Now everyone open your books, turn to page 18, and reread the symptoms of mental retardation."

* * *

The sun almost seemed to burst through the door as Sai opened it. _"Finally! Freedom!" _Sakura smiled to herself and tightly hugged Saia to her chest. Sai used his back to keep the door open. He stuck his arm out, as if to direct Sakura out of the door. "I'll be the one to be humiliated first." Sakura strapped Saia to the front of her chest. "How about we go get some ramen ugly? I mean Sakura." Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Sure."

* * *

"Sai, we just passed the ramen stand." Sai gently brushed his hand against Sakura's. The pink haired girl felt as if Gerotora or another one of Naruto's smaller toads were stuck in her throat. "I didn't say we were going to eat Ichiraku's ramen." "But what other ramen place is there? The only other restaurant in Konoha is Shushuya and Shushuya doesn't even make ramen."

Sai gave a smile. "There is none." Sakura quickly grabbed Sai's shoulder to put their walking to a halt. She gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, her feet planted firmly to the ground. "What do you mean there isn't one?" "I'm taking you to the next town to a nicer restaurant." "Then why did you just lie to me?" "But I thought women liked surprises." "It's not a surprise if you tell them."

Sakura put a hand on her hip and one palm on her face. "You really need to stop reading those books."

Sai's smile faded to a look of concern. "Which ones?" The kunochi signed, sometimes she couldn't help but think Sai was a hopeless case. "Let's just go to that restaurant or whatever it is already." Sakura handed Saia to Sai and the family went off.

* * *

"CLOSED FOR APRIL FOOLS"

"Closed for April Fools? What's that supposed to mean? I just walked two hours carrying a sack of flour for nothing!" The pink haired kunochi almost seemed to be bursting with anger. Sakura put her forehead against the window of the restaurant to peer inside.

The restaurant seemed to have a classy antique look. A sign on the inside indicated the restaurant was called Scarlett. The table cloths were a deep green that matched the chairs and curtains. On the walls were silver candle operas that were... lit? "_I thought this place was closed!_" Sakura thought to herself.

What really pissed her off were the smiling faces of the young couples in the restaurant enjoying candle lit dinners. Sakura's cheeks and forehead almost seemed red with her anger. The cold glass of the window seemed to have no affect on the heat radiating off of her face. Sai put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze for comfort. "Get your hand off of me before I rip it off."

He took his hand off of Sakura rather quickly. Almost as if her shoulder had burned his hand. The Uchiha look alike was not in the mood for being hit tonight, nor was he any other night for the matter. But tonight his pink haired teammate looked especially pissed.

"I don't get it! What kind of holiday is this? Is this just for locals?" Sai pried Sakura away from the window. He stood in front of her, blocking her view of Scarlett. "It must be. This is a different village with a different culture after all. I give you my sincere apologies Sakura."

Sakura grabbed Sai and slammed him against a brick wall that was apart of the restaurant. "Give me one reason to not hurt you right now Sai." A look of puzzlement was placed on Sai's face. "There's a hotel called The Hamilton that has a hot spring a few blocks away from here. It's a bit late in the night to turn back now. How about we just stay the night there?" Sakura gently placed Sai back to his feet. She gave him a big smile. "You are forgiven."

He gave no reply, the look of confusion still graced of his porcelain face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Naruto to become the next Hokage?" "I doubt that's ever going to happen anytime soon." "Well duh! Take me to that hotel now!" Sai linked his hand with Sakura's and began to walk towards The Hamilton.

* * *

Sakura opened the redwood door to entrance of The Hamilton. "I could have held that open for you." Protested Sai. "I can take care of myself Sai." The pink haired teenager scanned her surroundings. The floors appeared to be marble, along with all of the counter tops. A crystal chandelier was in the middle of the entrance. The walls were painted a warm cream like color. The entire building seemed to have a simplistic style. But in a good way, yet it didn't wow her. Sakura was never one for simplistic style.

An elderly man behind the reception desk pointed a shriveled finger at Sakura and Sai. "Look Aya! It's Bella Goth and Edwardo Cullen!" His voice seemed to shake. Sakura's eyebrows raised to a look of confusion. The painter took a step forward.

Before Sai could make the correction, a teenage girl wearing a simple yukata with light brown hair walked up to them. "I apologize for my grandfather's comment. Please forgive him. He is very old." Aya gave them a respectful bow and then turned toward her grandfather.

"Grandfather! Edward Cullen sparkles! This boy does not!" "Oh my! You are right Aya! I'm sorry young man. What would be your name?" The black haired boy gave the old man one of his signature smiles. "My name is Sai. My girlfriend and I would like a room here for two nights please. " Sakura put a hand on her face and looked at the ground. Pink locks fell to covered her matching pink cheeks.

Sakura did not look directly at Sai as he handed some money over to the old man. Instead, her attention was focused to his reflection on the marble floor. "_He just reminds me a little to much of Sasuke. That's all. _"

* * *

I'm not going to lie to you like most fanfiction authors do. I've not been that busy throughout these past 6 months or so. But I don't want to give up on this story for the sake of wanting to improve my writing skill. I hope to write novels someday and I think this makes great practice. I'm thinking about revamping a bit of this story so it might be a while till I update again. But not as long as it took last time of course. Yeah, from my previous chapter I did take a joke from Mean Girls. I typically hate stealing jokes but I thought it was appropriate for that scene. In case I don't update before Christmas, I want to wish all of my reviewers and readers a Merry Christmas. Thank you so for your reviews!

Please Review!

I

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4: Daffodil

Sex Ed

* * *

Chapter 4: Daffodil

* * *

The hotel/spa's rooms had a traditional look with its tatami floors and sliding screen doors. Sakura tightly tied the light blue yukata to her waist with a childlike grin. "The material is so soft!" Sai took her sentence as a signal that she was decent; he exited the bedroom with a green book under one arm, the cover faded, its spine was well worn. A few makeshift bookmarks made of torn paper protruded from the book. A daffodil was in his other hand. The artist was dressed in traditional light blue colored clothing as well. "That's because it's silk. You've never felt silk?" "Never." Sakura may have not have been born with a silver spoon in her mouth, but she still had an appreciation for quality items. "Your welcome."

Sai walked over to Sakura and held the flower toward her. "This is for you." "A daffodil, thank you Sai." With the flower in hand, she walked with bare feet toward the entrance to there private hot spring. She then leaned her body against the sliding door.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled to herself; the soft sound of water pattering could be heard from outside the room.

"It's soothing. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. It just takes all of your frustration away." She didn't move her body toward Sai's direction whatsoever. It look almost as if she were talking to some invisible out of body being.

"So many people barely take the time to notice such beauties in nature. But the peaceful sound of water cascading isn't the only things that's unappreciated."

"Mn-hm." She smiled to herself.

"_He's quite handsome, isn't he?_"

Emerald eyes quickly shot open.

"_Wait... What was I just thinking?_" Sakura blushed furiously and hurried herself to a wooden stool near the window. She looked out of it. Her hand resting on the window pane, the other on her lap. "_I just got intoxicated off of the calming sound of the water rushing. That's all_." "_Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that. You can't make water into wine!_" Inner Sakura fumed. "Shut up! At least I can walk on water and you can't!" Sai quickly turned to her looking puzzled. "Did I just say something to upset you? I hate to disappoint you but I can walk on water also." She blushed and shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no, no, no! I was just talking to myself!" "Okay then Sakura."

She went back to looking out the window, but it was soon short lived. In front of her view of the hot spring, Sai's reflection could be seen. She could have sworn for a split second there was a slight smile on his untarnished face.

Sakura turned her head, a faint knocking sound could be heard from the other side of the sliding door. Sai closed his well worn book. "Come in."

"Dinner is ready. Is it alright if we bring in your food now?" "Yes." Two plainly uniformed women entered the room, each one pushing a sing big cart filled with fine silver trays. Sakura and Sai sat themselves directly across from each other.

The uniformed women gracefully sat down what looked to be a metal tray with a dome on top. As the women on the left lifted the top of the tray steam quickly seeped through the opening of revealed silver platter.

"Whats that?" Sakura pointed to a dish that she had never seen before. "Filet mignon, do you not like filet mignon? Because we also have steak tartare if that's what you prefer." "No thank you, this is good enough." To her, the second option sounded odder than the first.

Sakura poked the filet mignon with a silver fork. "This just looks like an unusually shaped steak to me." The width was quite small but yet the meat was definitely nowhere near thin. The clacking of silverware could be heard from Sai's end of the table. "You don't get out much, do you?" She protested. "What are you talking about? I've been on plenty of missions outside of Konoha!" Sakura took her dinner knife and cut her filet, but then again, if there had been more witnesses in the suite one might have rather used the word attack.

"What I mean is have you really seen all of the Land of Fire, and other countries at that?" "I've been to over half of the countries this world has to offer!" "For missions yes, I already knew that. But I do believe there is a metaphor for this." Sai set down his fork and knife, then he paused for a moment.

"But have you ever stopped and smelled the flowers?" "I thought it was stop and smell the _roses_." She stressed on the last word. "That was actually a misquote of the true quote." "Whatever, Sai." "I believe if you tried it you'd really like it." Once again Sakura's eyes landed on the dilapidated green book beside Sai.

"What are you reading?" Sai quickly put the book under the table out of her line of vision. He spoke with a lack of emotion, "It's nothing." He let a few strands of hair fall in front of his face and then resumed eating. For the first time ever she saw a look of shock on his face.

Sai quickly seemed to realize his demeanor, it disappeared soon after.

Sakura took another bite of her food, and eyed the spot where the book had once been. "_Sai's sure been quite articulate lately. I wonder why... He's also been acting a bit odd with me since this whole projects started. Maybe I should take a peak at that vintage green book of his. It seems rather odd of him to be reading something so out dated. But then again, knowing the last book I caught him with. That might not be such a bad thing._"

"It's getting late, I think its about time I retired to my room. Goodnight Sakura, sleep well." And with that, he left the room without giving her a passing glance. Sakura finished up the remainder of her dinner by herself and then retired to her room as well.

All the while pondering about all the things he said.

* * *

Sakura groaned and tossed herself to the other side of the futon. Sai had been lurking in the back of her mind all night long. She buried her head into the pillow.

She thought about many things that had to do with Sai that night.

How soft his lips felt on her hand the first time he kissed it, his dark eyes that were so easy to get lost into, his fake smiles, and especially the ones should could have sworn were real. "_Why am I thinking about him so much?_"She looked at the brown clock on the wall, it read 1:13 AM.

"That's it!" Sakura quickly shot up in her bed with a smile on her face and began to whisper to herself. "Obviously why I keep thinking about Sai is that I'm wondering whats in that old book of his. I don't need another teammate who's brain is poisoned by a perverted book! I'm just concerned if hes reading proper material, just like when I took his last book from him." Of course, Sakura left out the part where she promptly threw it out that window. But not that she truly cared, the book was destined to end up as garbage anyways.

Sakura quickly got out of her futon and left her room. Her feet were bare, worried that the slippers might accidentally make an unwanted sound on the tatami floor boards. Slowly sliding back the door, she took a peak at Sai and smiled. He was fast asleep with calm expression on his face.

Using her stealth, she promptly grabbed the book and went to the living room of the hotel suite, taking a seat on the stool she sat on prior. The moonlight illuminated the room with a cool glow, giving her just the right amount of light she needed to read. The front of the book read, "_The Language of Flowers_". Dust could been seen in the indents of the embedded title on the cover.

She decided to go to hit the first bookmarked page. Highlighted and underlined was the word Gardenia, it was written like a definition. "_Hey! Sai gave me one of these!_" The book read,"_Gardenia: Secret love._" Sakura felt her face heat up and turned the page toward the next book mark.

Just underlined and struck through was Acacia, its definition she recalled Sai telling her. "A hidden love or beauty of withdrawal." She whispered to herself and smiled upon the memory. Turning to the next page, highlighted and underlined was the word Daffodil. The book read, "_Chivalry, return my affection, and unrequited love._"

Her cheeks tinted pink, Sai gave her that flower too. She was noticing a pattern here. All of the flowers highlighted or underlined had to do with not revealing ones love. And he wasn't just giving these meaningful flowers to just anyone, they were for her. "_A hidden love isn't always a beautiful thing._" Sai's gentle voice rang through her head.

And then it her, Sai was in love with her. Sakura quickly closed the book, not bothering to flip through any more bookmarked pages. She quietly put the book back in his room where she had found it, all the while hoping he wouldn't wake up from the sound of her thumping heart.

* * *

I know I'm a slow updater, but I want and hope to change that soon. Thank you for all of the support and reviews. They mean so much more to me than one might think. I got too give a special mention to **CrackedUpAngel**. She left such a great review. **Wiinddance**, thank you for telling me how my summary pulled you in! That's just what I was going for. I always like to listen to music after I enjoy a fan fiction. Hence, I decided to give this fan fiction a small **soundtrack**! Also I know of a few fan fictions that also have them as well. Here it is. I wanted to put a variety of music on here for people of various tastes. So please don't complain about a song just because you don't like it.

Dear Angel by April Sixth (Sai)

All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u. (Sakura, okay this mostly fits her. Change the she to he. XD )

Losing My Religion by R.E.M. (Sai)

Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Sai)

* * *

Please Review

l

l

l

V


End file.
